User blog:Zathronas/How do I analyse?
Since i've started doing this blog, I've been asked how I make my analysis? How do I come up with some of my theories? A lot of people think it comes from thin air. Nothing is further from the truth. To explain I decided to show 2 analysis I have done. One I kept and one I discarded in the hopes to show you my thinking process. The first one is Weiss Shnee and her daddy issues. You can read it in my third blog. It all started with the white trailer song "mirror, mirror". Specifically this part. Mirror, mirror, tell me something, Who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all. First quesion I asked myself was why? She is the heiress to a fortune, she might not have a lot of friends with her attitude but even then she should have SOME friends from school, family or the likes. This brought me to the argument between Weiss and Blake where Weiss say "Ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear... every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood." So that makes family a difficult proposition then, but what about friends? We see her interacting with Pyyrha as if she knew her. Why didn't she have friends, this brought me back to the quote above. Her father kept losing family and friends and he would do everything to make sure Weiss is safe. Maybe he is smothering her? bodyguards at school? Never goes out at a dance or a movie without a crowd of bodyguards? that would make it difficult to have friends especially if her movements were restricted. bodyguards bring her home as soon as school is over etc... I started thinking to myself how I would react in this type of environment, I might have had several arguments with my dad? I might even resent him after a while? But if that was the case why isn't she swarming with bodyguards at Beacon? We even see her in town with only the team. I imagined myself again and thought that by the point I was old enough to go to Beacon I would NEVER agree to bodyguards. This would be a perfect occasion to start anew and finally make friends. I could imagine how difficult a conversation it might have been with my father. Might have done some serious damage to our relationship. This seemed like a good analysis so then I tried to poke holes at it. I didn't find anything big enough to disprove my analysis so I kept it. The one I discarded was a link between Ozpin and Ruby and the wizard of OZ. In the wizard of OZ, Dorothy wants to go back home but is told only the great wizard can send her home. She goes through an adventure makes some friends on the way until she reaches the wizard and discover he is not what he seems and does not bring her home. Only to find out she had the means to go back home all along with her RUBY slippers. This frighteningly parallels RWBY. My analysis was the relationship between Ruby and Ozpin would be the same as the wizard and Dorothy. It crashed and burned when I compared the wizard and Ozpin. Ozpin has another role to play that does not parallel the wizard's role. I still see a glimmer of something there and will revisit it at a later date. Something like RWBY story as a whole maybe. But I felt it was full of hole in the context I was using it. So here you go folks, now you know how I analyze the story. Check back a little later as I will be posting my analysis of Penny! Category:Blog posts